Isabella Kayla Silverfox Wolverine
by LeeEliza
Summary: Edward has left and now bella can go back to the place she calls home The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Daughter and Father Relationship BellaXKurt
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, please don't go to hard on me!**

**Chapter 1,**

**The real me**

**"..."-Speech**

**'...'-Telepathic (Reading and talking in someone's mind)**

**

* * *

**

_"You... don't... want me?"_

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way._

_But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because_

_I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and_

_I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If... that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene_

_mask._

_"Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you._

_Take care of yourself-for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

At last I can go back home, not with Charlie but New York, Winchester the place I have lived at for 10 years. I was eight years old when I discovered I could shape-shift, telepathic skills and had claws come out from between my knuckles. I couldn't control them at first I was shifting into a puppy and then back to my original self , my claws will come out their was always blood and I would faint at the sight then I would get migraines from hearing everyone's mines all at once, but then my saviour came and knocked on my door.

I was in the living room when the Professor came all he did was stare at me and then I felt a prick in the back of my head 'Isabella there's no need to be scared of your gift, I am Charles Xavier and I have a Institute that I would like you to come to, you will have a normal education of course but you will be able to learn to control your powers and use them freely' I jumped as the Professors soothing voice startled my thoughts.

'No one will hurt me will they?' 'No, I will make sure of that' "Isabella I think your mother has something to tell you, before you pack" He said out loud, I looked at Renee. "I'm not your mother, your adopted your real name is Isabella Kayla Silverfox Wolverine not Isabella Marie Swan" I had tears in my eyes when she finished talking. I was adopted. Renee and Charlie aren't my parents. 'Isabella they will always be your parents even if you are not theirs by blood' I ran upstairs this is to much to take right now. "AHHHH" my head started to pound so painfully as I heard everyone's minds. The last thing I see is my mom sitting next to me and the professor behind her as my sight goes and then blank.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but hopefully the next chapter is longer **

**I hope for some reveiws to see what ideas I could use to write for the next chapter or have someone help me with the storie XD**

**LostVampyre**

**(Lizzy)**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran back to Charlie's house and packed all my clothes and changed into my original self, I hated it in my apparent Isabella Swan form. Shudder. I heard the door open down stairs and heavy footsteps. "Bells, you home" "Yeah". I ran down stairs and went to make dinner for Charlie. "What you making" Charlie asked. "My homemade Tomato Pasta" I said with a smile. Then I frowned. "Dad, I want to go back to my Father, Back to the institute where I belong, I don't believe I should be here, beside's you get the house for yourself again".

"Whatever you think will be best for you just stay safe" I hugged him and whispered in his ear "I'm positive" I want back to finish cooking the pasta.

Once I dished the food up and Charlie and I had finished, I walked back to my room, not before I said goodnight to Charlie of course and picked up my X-Phone and called the Institute.

'Beep Beep..., Hello' I heard a voice. 'Hi, is the Professor there?' 'Yeah, I will just get him' 'there will be no need to call me' I heard Charles in the background 'Professor, I was wondering could I come back to the institute, I just... Can't stand it here anymore I just dumped be my V... Vampire Boyfriend and I will have to leave Charlie and well... He can't even cook some soup!' 'Yes, you can come back and I know Logan will be happy to see you again, he's been in his room for the most time when you left' 'I missed him so much, don't tell him I want it to be a surprise' I smiled then heard a big 'BAM' 'Sorry Isabella but I must go some of the new students are using their gifts right outside my office and I suspect only one student who can create that noise' 'Don't worry professor I have to go to bed anyway I will see you soon tomorrow' 'I will have Scott pick you up by the jet' 'Okay, Bye' 'See you soon Unique' He hang up but he used my codename, I nearly forgot about it.

Anyways I picked up my PJ's that Kitty brought for me and went to the bathroom to have my 'human moment' as I used to call it. Once I was ready I jumped on my bed and tucked myself under my covers. When my head hit my pillow I fell asleep straight away.

*Dream*

I was in water with people in white lab coats writing something on their clipboards. Only one man stood out he wasn't wearing a lab coat. He was in a business outfit and hair turning gray. He was studying me ,I couldn't take it anymore I leaped out and 'snikt' 'snikt' as my claws retracted.

*End of dream*

I woke up from my nightmare with a loud scream that woke Charlie with a scare that he came bursting into my room with a gun. Then he saw me sweating with the sheets stuck to my sweaty legs. He ran and kneeled beside my bed and hugged me whispering soothing word's.

That Night I couldn't sleep as I feared I would dream that terrible man who was a complete mystery to me. I just want my Kurt back, He normally would have sleep next to me and stay with me the whole night. But now I have to wait what will happen in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I went down stairs to watch some TV while Charlie went back to sleep. That man in the business outfit really freaked me out I can't get him out of my mind. No, don't think about the dream think about your boyfriend in Germany the fuzzy blue fur that was soft as silk and the tail that would hang on to my leg when I kissed him.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen it was 43 minutes to 8 and I still wasn't dressed. I ran as fast as I can to my bedroom and picked up some of my favourite clothes and picked a black corset, some black skinny jeans and black boots that went up to my knees. I picked up my make-up bag and looked in my mirror. I added a Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner then added a dark red lipstick.

I then heard the quiet landing of the jet in a nearby field that no one will notice as I saw Scott press the invisibility button. I picked up my suitcases and dropped them on the floor and went up stairs to say goodbye to her adopted dad. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open. When he finally opened his door I launched myself at him hugging so tight it was a wonder that he could still breathe. "Goodbye Charlie, Love you" "Love you too, Little one" I let go of him and gave him a small nod then went down stairs and picked up my suitcases again and went outside and meet Scott halfway. "Izzy, How are you" "I'm fine thanks, Scott how's the jet" "She's working perfectly not one scratch" He smiled proudly. We walked to the jet Scott carrying four of my six suitcases. We finally made it to the jet and my arms were aching so bad. I dropped my suitcases and went to sit in shotgun. I watched as Scott turned one the jet and switched lots of switchs and we were finally in the air.

It was peaceful until I heard a loud laugh behind me. "Kurt" I screamed and kissed him hard. He responded then he reluctantly released me and said "I've missed you" He started to kiss every inch of my face.

"Hey keep the PDA down back there would you" Scott shouted. "Sorry, But no" I went back to kissing Kurt on the lips. "You might want to sit down and put your seatbelts on because this is ride is going to be speedy" Me and Kurt sat in the seats we were in last time and put our seatbelts on.

I saw Scott press a button. Then I was holding on to the seat, my knuckles white as the view was blurred. The next thing I saw was the Institute. Yes, I'm finally back I can't wait to see father. The lake opens and the jet is flown back to where it belongs. Scott opens the jet door and I sprang from my seat to the elevator and pressed floor 1 not waiting for Scott and I know Kurt will want to teleport anyway.

when the elevator door's opened I ran to fathers room and knocked on the his door. "Go away"I heard father shout.

"Father, open the door it's me, Isabella" He unlocked the door

"Isabella"

He had tears on his cheeks and hugged me

"I've missed you cub" He kissed my forehead "Don't ever leave me again.

"I won't Daddy"

"How many times do I have to say call me Logan"

"To many times" I smiled cheekily.

He released me

"Rogue and Ororo missed you too"

"Really, I have to see them"

"They are in the garden"

"Thanks

* * *

**Sorry for creating a few new chapters that I said I needed help with but chapter Four I am going to let you review your ideas and add them to the chapter.**

**LostVampyre**


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly kissed Dad on the cheek and ran to the beautiful garden that made the school stand out. I spotted Ororo and Rogue waiting on the stone bench. I quickly turned myself into Bobby and walked to them. "Hey, you two have a guest wanting to see you both" "Where" Asked Rogue. "Here" I transformed back into myself. "Izzy" They both squealed and pounced on me sending us all onto the floor. "I'm dying here" I said while trying to wiggle myself from under them. "Sorry" "Oops" They said. Once they got up they both gave me a hand and pulled me up.

"So what's been going on?" "Well, there's been Jean losing control and I had to save her"Rogue replied and the Ororo said "I was kidnapped and having my spirit taken from me" "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa stop there, Jean lost control that's a new one! But Ororo being kidnapped, Let me beat the shit out of them" Rogue put her gloved hands on my shoulder.

"We took care of it"Rogue smirked.

"Why do miss all the good stuff!" I grumbled.

'Isabella, Rouge and Storm you are needed, please come to my office'

"Time for some action" I rubbed my hands together while an evil smirk makes stormy and rogue face each other scared.

I ran to Professor X's office, please I was at least in time for a mission.

"What's wrong, Wheels"

"Please refrain from calling me Wheels, and a mutant has lost control of their powers to blow things up and I think you can think of what might happen if they're still out there" He looks sternly at me.

"Great, Let's go"

Scott or Scooter as Dad calls him started up the jet and made our way to London, England.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the bad spellings in the other chapters and will correct them immediately XD_

_Ms.'.BloodyRose_

_XD_

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

We finally landed on top of a building that no one uses. "Okay Isabella and Kurt you go west, Storm and Rogue you go north, Me and Jean will go east, Logan you go south" "Fine with me bub" Dad growled and ran to find the mutant.

Everyone walked to the direction they were told to go.

Kurt and I found a warehouse that recently closed down and abandoned. Kurt teleported us in and there was someone who I really didn't want to see. Victoria. "Bella, darling didn't expect to see you here!" Victoria smirked. "Vicky, what an surprise, your still alive" I giggled. "Who's this Izzy?" Kurt asked from behind me. "Kurt, this is Victoria who want's to kill me because my 'boyfriend' killed her soul mate, Vicky , meet my fiancee , soon-to-be-husband" "You got over Eddie quickly" "oh you don't know the truth, I was on a mission for a friend of mine and had to pretend that I loved that apparent heartbreaker." Victoria's smirk faded as I unleashed my powers.

Suddenly there was helicopters around and News reporters were there filming me and Kurt because of them Victoria escaped from our sight.

**Edward Pov:**

'Oh Bella, my sweet innocent Bella' I thought.

I lied to Bella about not loving her and I regret it every second.

I turned on the TV and I was shocked to she my Bella and a Blue Bloke being filmed trying to fight .


	6. Continuation

Continuation for Isabella Kayla Silverfox Wolverine

please send message if you want to continue it and don't mind if you want to rewrite it

Best wishes

ElizaSaitou-Chan

Was known as

Ms.'.BloodyRose

other account:

LostVampyre


	7. Continuation is now taken

Continuation for Isabella Kayla Silverfox Wolverine

please send message if you want to continue it and don't mind if you want to rewrite it

Best wishes

ElizaSaitou-Chan

Was known as

Ms.'.BloodyRose

other account:

LostVampyre

* * *

WrenRenRem is now continuing Isabella Kayla Silverfox Wolverine

I wish best luck WrenRenRem.


End file.
